The present disclosure relates to an intercom system, a master station in the intercom system, and a communication control method used in the intercom system.
Intercom systems which include a master station and a plurality of substations wirelessly connected to the master station are in widespread use. Intercom systems provide communication in a comparatively narrow range and are often used indoors in shops and the like.
In order to implement a wider range of communication while keeping the convenience of intercom systems, an intercom system may be configured to cooperate with another wireless system implementing a wider range of communication than that of intercom systems.